A communication network may include nodes or devices that have access to information determined and collected at the nodes or devices during operation of the communication network. In some cases, that information may have use in improving performance of the nodes or devices in the communication network, or in improving the performance of the communication network as a whole. Improving on node or network performance translates to a higher quality of service for applications such as media when using the network.